Between Comrades
by Redwing
Summary: Set in the timelines of FOTR, Legolas has feelings for Boromir which go beyond that of comradeship. With Middle-Earth falling into darkness, what will happen to the Fellowship? And Aragorn isn't immune to the Elf's charms either...CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Between Comrades  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Set in the timelines of FOTR, Legolas has feelings for Boromir that go beyond comradeship. With the threat of a world falling into darkness, what will happen to Fellowship? And Aragorn isn't immune to the Elf's charms, either.Legolas/Boromir, Legolas/Aragorn SLASH! Please R&R.  
  
Warning: This is m/m slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I love flames. If you really want to leave me one, please do so.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Wish I did, but alas. NO. No disrespect intended.  
  
A/N: If you want to archive any of my fics, please email me first and give me a link.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Legolas fired arrow after arrow at the charging orcs.  
  
//Hey, knock one down and watch em' squirm around// He sang mentally.  
  
He would have sighed, if the situation were not so potentially life threatening. It was the same thing- a new day, a new background, a new band of orcs to slaughter.  
  
The cave troll had brought some respite, however. Plus, it gave Legolas a chance to show off in front of Aragorn and Boromir. The two Men were of particular interest to Legolas, especially Boromir. There was something about the Gondorian that just- intrigued him. And Boromir could be so arrogant at times- but he was a capable fighter, Legolas had to admit. Something about Boromir made Legolas just want to prove himself- not that he needed too, of course, but the Gondorian's view on Elves wasn't that flattering, and Legolas desperately wanted to change that.  
  
He was suddenly aware of Aragorn and Gimli charging into the fray, slashing and hacking at a portion of the orcs. Hell, could that man move! Legolas' attention was diverted to the sword wielding Ranger- he didn't notice an orc two steps behind on his left.  
  
He felt a stinging pain in his left arm, and reached frantically for his knives. Thrusting his right hand out, he whirled sideways to bring the silver knife home in the orc's neck. It screamed and fell to the ground, shuddering. Where that one fell, another swarmed to replace it. Legolas had a fleeting thought that maybe he was outnumbered, in close-quarter fighting. However, the pain in his left arm was making itself known, but fighting with only one knife was near suicidal.  
  
He felt another burning cut, spreading like fire across his ribs, and struck the knife in the gut of the offending orc.  
  
Just when Legolas thought that his world was going to fall in to darkness, uncalled-for help arrived. The Horn of Gondor rang out, and Boromir slashed down opponent after opponent. Aragorn appeared next to Legolas' side, protecting him from the closer foes. Gimli, too, fought, across or behind, the Elf could not tell.  
  
Legolas slumped against Aragorn. He heard the Ranger call out to Boromir, and Boromir's approach. He felt the Steward of Gondor's hands on his shoulders before the world went black.  
  
~*~~*~  
To be continued.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Well, there's my first chapter. Short, I know, but the best I could do in my school library. Like it or no? Continue with more? Please leave a review and let me know!!! ( 


	2. Chapter 2

Between Comrades  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Set in the timelines of FOTR, Legolas has feelings for Boromir that go beyond comradeship. With the threat of a world falling into darkness, what will happen to Fellowship? And Aragorn isn't immune to the Elf's charms, either. Legolas/Boromir, Legolas/Aragorn SLASH! Please R&R.  
  
Warning: This is m/m slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I love flames. If you really want to leave me one, then I'm not stopping you. However, I also like reviews. *smile smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Wish I did, but alas. NO. No disrespect intended.  
  
A/N: Well, I know how much my dear friend Child of Insanity just LOVES Legolas/Boromir slash, I will dedicate this chapter to her. MWAHAHAHA CoI, eat your heart out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BETWEEN COMRADES: Chapter 2  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The Elf groaned slightly as rough hands shook him.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me?"  
  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, could hear just fine, and proceeded to tell the Steward of Gondor in just as many words.  
  
Boromir laughed, slightly, his tension easing away. He was relieved that Legolas was alright, although he could not have explained why. Other than the fact that the Elf was a vital part of the Fellowship, there were other reasons for Boromir's concern.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn's deep voice called out. "Give him something to drink."  
  
Boromir nodded, and pulled his water-skin off his belt. "Here, Legolas. Drink this." He passed the skin to the Elf, who took it grudgingly. Legolas glanced at him, out the corner of his eye, as he swallowed a mouthful of the stale water.  
  
Boromir flushed a little. Turning away, he reached into this pack for some of the Elven Lembas bread. Breaking some off, he passed it to Legolas in return for the water-skin.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
Legolas snorted. "Like I've just been hacked at by orcs."  
  
Boromir smirked. "And yet the Elf's sense of humour has not been cut down."  
  
"No. Only his pride." Legolas replied, wryly.  
  
The Gondorian's smirk vanished. "You were outnumbered. It could not be helped."  
  
In spite of this, Legolas knew that the real reason he had gone down was because he had allowed himself to become distracted - something he'd not done since he was a child.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"How is he doing?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"Physically? He's alright. I think what was hurt most was his pride." Boromir replied gravely.  
  
The Ranger sighed. "That, I don't doubt. Elves live by their pride- and to a Prince, well-" He trailed off, although both Men knew what the end to *that* sentence was.  
  
Aragorn stood up, abruptly. "If I see to the Hobbits, then you'll take first watch?"  
  
Boromir nodded yes and doused the fire. It wouldn't be wise to let any of Saruman's spies find their campsite.  
  
Settling himself back down on the log, he looked up at the open sky. Stars like white fire shone above them, floating on a sea of inky velvet. All this beauty, and yet they waged war. Sighing, he pulled out his knife and drew circles in the dirt. Circles turned into ovals and lines, became arms and legs, hair and eyes. He continued in this trance-like state of drawing until he had finished the sketch.  
  
He gasped when he realised what his sketch had turned out to be.  
  
A picture of a woodland Elf.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Well, there's ch.2. Like it, don't like it? Want more B/L? : ) *I do!*  
  
And thanks to all those who left me reviews from Ch.1. V. much appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Between Comrades  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Set in the timelines of FOTR, Legolas has feelings for Boromir that go beyond comradeship. With the threat of a world falling into darkness, what will happen to Fellowship? And Aragorn isn't immune to the Elf's charms, either. Legolas/Boromir, Legolas/Aragorn SLASH! Please R&R.  
  
Warning: This is m/m slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I love flames. If you really want to leave me one, then I'm not stopping you. However, I also like reviews. *smile smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Wish I did, but alas. No disrespect intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Between Comrades: Chapter3  
  
~*~~*~  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
Boromir started. He'd been eyeing the landscape- looking for anything that shouldn't have been there.  
  
"Boromir."  
  
The Steward of Gondor stood up as quietly as he could, but even he couldn't walk as the Elves did- a small twig crunched under his foot. The sound made the Man cringe. He walked over to where Legolas lay, not truly 'asleep'- Elves did not know sleep as such. More like a half conscious trance.  
  
Blue eyes flashed in the darkness- like a reflection off the clearest waters. Boromir shifted uncomfortably- he didn't know why having the Elf focus that gaze on him disturbed him like this.  
  
"How is the Ringbearer?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
A small smile ghosted across Boromir's face. "Frodo's fine. Aragorn is watching over the Hobbits."  
  
Legolas relaxed. "Good."  
  
The Elf flicked hair off his face. Boromir's eyes followed those long, slender fingers. Wishing that maybe those fingers were doing something else...  
  
"And how is Legolas?" Aragorn's rich voice interrupted further thoughts. Boromir fought down a sudden flash of dark desire- the Ring again! Sometimes, he felt like the temptation was too much, and every time, it panicked him.  
  
Aragorn glanced at him, and Boromir flinched. He knew that Aragorn didn't trust him - hell, sometimes he didn't even trust himself! But there was a rivalry between them- a rivalry between comrades. And not just over the Ring, and the protection of both it and its bearer, but over Legolas too.  
  
Yes, Boromir knew that Aragorn felt *strongly* for the Mirkwood Elf, and he knew that Aragorn was not in a position to do anything about it. He had already made his promises to Arwen, and he wasn't the kind of man to break bonds like that.  
  
So that left Boromir with a taste of power. And it was fairly common knowledge that Elves had no problem bedding one of their own sex...  
  
Legolas smirked, faking annoyance. "I am fine, Aragorn. And I don't need you to keep checking up on me like this. I mean, it's the third time tonight. I'm touched, but please."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "It would seem that I've been caught in my own game, Elf."  
  
The two shared a private laugh, and Boromir flushed. He stood up, and backed away.  
  
Both Aragorn and Legolas looked up at him. Aragorn raised his eyebrow in askance.  
  
Boromir cleared his throat. "I think it's my turn to watch over the Hobbits?"  
  
Aragorn nodded slowly, and Boromir backed quietly away from the two.  
  
He knew he'd never be as close as Aragorn and Legolas were- they were like comrades in arms; true companions. He knew he'd never measure up to that.  
  
But still, as he walked away, he could feel the eyes of Legolas upon his back until he disappeared into the thicket of trees which concealed the Hobbits. 


	4. Chapter 4

Between Comrades  
  
Author: Redwing  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Set in the timelines of FOTR, Legolas has feelings for Boromir that go beyond comradeship. With the threat of a world falling into darkness, what will happen to Fellowship? And Aragorn isn't immune to the Elf's charms, either. Legolas/Boromir, Legolas/Aragorn SLASH! Please R&R.  
  
Warning: This is m/m slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. If slash isn't your cup of tea, well, I did warn you. It also isn't set exactly to the timeline of events and such that Tolkein wrote, if it were, where would the fanfic be? But I do like reviews.*smile smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of LOTR. Don't sue, you won't get squat.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
BETWEEN COMRADES: Chapter 4  
  
The Steward of Gondor sat in the shadows of a large boulder, keeping a silent vigil over the sleeping hobbits. He pulled out a small ornamental dagger. Fishing a small whetting stone out of his pocket, he proceeded to sharpen the blade of the dagger.  
  
He cast a wary eye over Frodo. What could someone make of the little one? Of all the possible choices for a Ringbearer, this Hobbit was by far the last option anyone would have suspected to be tasked with such a job, at least insofar as Boromir was concerned. Hobbits were, well, frail. And the fact that such a mission had been bestowed on one of these small creatures had Boromir profusely stumped. He'd no idea what to make of it, aside from the basic facts. This Hobbit, this Frodo Baggins, had the fate of Middle- Earth resting on his shoulders and it was Boromir's mission to protect both the Bearer and the One Ring.  
  
If only it wasn't so hard.  
  
So hard to fight temptation.  
  
***  
  
As Boromir continued honing the blade of his dagger, he became aware of the peculiar feeling of eyes watching him. Looking around, he was somewhat relieved to find it was only Master Gamgee.  
  
"What has disturbed your sleep, little one?" Boromir asked quietly, so as not to let their voices carrying any further than necessary- these were dark times, and you often didn't know who to trust or where enemy might be hiding.  
  
"It wasn't you, if that's what you're asking." Samwise replied quietly.  
  
Boromir could think of no reply to such a blunt statement, so he kept his quiet. Sam, however, broke the silence.  
  
"Why do you keep on throwing strange looks at Mr. Frodo?"  
  
He got no reply.  
  
"Is it the Ring? Is it getting you too?" The Hobbit persisted.  
  
"No." He said, far too quickly. Then, "No. The Ring has no effect on me. Now I suggest you go back to sleep, Master Gamgee, for tomorrow will be a long and tiring day."  
  
After that, nothing was said. Sam kept an eye on him for a while, before heeding Boromir's advice.  
  
Boromir, on the other hand, was quite troubled by Sam's observations. As if it wasn't enough to have the future King of Gondor's mistrustful eye watching over his every move like a hawk, apparently the Hobbits did not trust him either, at least, Samwise apparently didn't. It was a shame, he thought, for he rather liked young masters Meriadoc and Peregrin, or Merry and Pippin as they were affectionately referred to by all.  
  
The night continued on, and eventually Gimli appeared to relieve Boromir of his watch.  
  
Boromir went to sleep not far from the sleeping Hobbits and the stubborn Dwarf, with images of a beautiful Elf , a mistrustful future King and a immense, red eye of fire invading his dreams.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
:o Well, there it is! Chapter 4..what a wait. And yes, it's short. I apologize immensely, but I couldn't take this particular chapter further on. But now that my writing's back on track, I promise to have Chpt.5 up and ready soon. Reviews will help motivate me. ;) 


End file.
